


Лисьи следы

by Nedda_Sweetdigger



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedda_Sweetdigger/pseuds/Nedda_Sweetdigger
Summary: Стоит ли бояться чужих демонов или ты придумал их сам?
Kudos: 1





	Лисьи следы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2010.

Когда Таканори смотрел в глаза Койю, ему казалось, что его поглощало безумие. Поэтому он старался избегать его взгляда.

Койю всем казался милым парнем, особенно когда смущался из-за своих неловких движений, когда задумчиво молчал или улыбался. Но в тот момент, когда он обнажал в улыбке мелкие острые зубы, Таканори видел оскал хищника, загоняющего жертву. Видел, что Койю игрался, издевался над всеми.

Когда Таканори замечал его улыбку, его взгляд, когда Койю тихо обращался к нему, его прошибал холодный пот. Безотчётный страх сковывал Таканори, и он поспешно отводил взгляд.

Для всех они – закадычные друзья, что прошли почти весь творческий путь вместе. Но для Таканори их общение было сродни извращенному удовольствию жертвы, которая чувствовала, что её вот-вот поймают.  
  


* * *

Они были на пороге тридцатилетия, а кто-то его уже переступил, но ребячливость из них до сих пор не ушла. И вместо работы они разговаривали и смеялись, только Койю молчал. Молчал и смотрел. Таканори извинился и вышел, спиной ощущая, как когти и зубы впились в него, раздирая в мясо.

Его вывернуло наизнанку в чистом, светлом туалете компании. Да, это был страх. Страх до тошноты, до рези в животе, до потемнения в глазах. Койю опасен – Таканори хотелось прокричать ему это в лицо. Хотелось встряхнуть всех, наорать и узнать, неужели они не чувствовали, что тот давным-давно обгладывал их кости.

Он вернулся бледным и трясущимся, и почему-то именно Койю сказал, что приведёт Таканори в чувства, что репетиции не будет и остальным не стоит волноваться. Неужели он всё чувствовал? Таканори сразу же захотелось вернуться в туалет, но он подавил тошноту и какого-то чёрта согласился, даже не подозревая, куда они поедут и что в итоге окажутся в баре.

* * *

Таканори так и не научился пить, несмотря на их бурную молодость. Его всё так же уносило с пары лёгких коктейлей, а Койю, чёртов засранец, спокойно опрокидывал в себя уже хрен-знает-какую стопку кактусовой водки. Они молчали, ничего не обсуждая, и в этом молчании Таканори чувствовал звенящую победу Койю. И вопрос: «Чего ты добиваешься?» – застрял в горле.

Реальность давным-давно расплылась, перед Таканори был лишь этот хитрый, лисий взгляд. Да, лис. Внезапно он осознал, что Койю – человеческое воплощение этого животного с его улыбкой, зубами некрупного хищника, повадками и выражением глаз.

Ему вновь стало плохо, когда Койю вцепился в него и потащил прочь из бара. Он слабо сопротивлялся, убеждая больше себя, чем его, что хочет спать, что дома остался Корон и нельзя его бросать. И всё равно они оказались в такси, всё равно Койю назвал свой адрес, и Таканори, не в силах больше сопротивляться в таком состоянии, покорно замолк.

Огни города смазались, его укачивало и усыпляло, но присутствие Койю рядом не давало расслабиться, поэтому Таканори до сих пор не отключился. Он бы и рад избавиться от своего страха, удостовериться, что его опасения не имели основания, но когда он перевёл взгляд на Койю и увидел, что тот, не моргая, смотрел на него, внутри зародилось что-то близкое к истерике.

Этот страх только усилился, когда они оказались в квартире Койю. Таканори безумно хотелось убежать, не оглядываясь, куда-нибудь, где его не будет преследовать ощущение, что в его плоть вгрызаются острые зубы, добираясь до внутренностей.  
  


* * *

Они лежали на кровати, и тихий голос Койю доносился до Таканори как через толщу воды. Он рассказывал какую-то европейскую легенду-историю о девушке, что надела подвенечное платье, но так и осталась невестой, умерев сразу перед свадьбой. И когда Таканори заснул, ему снилось, что он бежал за девушкой в чёрном рваном платье, и её лицо скрывала чёрная фата. Таканори отчётливо понимал, что должен остановиться и дать невесте убежать, но всё же догнал её и сорвал фату, ощущая, что мерзкая тайна, открывшись, убьёт его. Страх парализовал его, когда девушка повернулась, и он увидел улыбающееся лицо Койю. И девушка, которая не девушка вовсе, выскользнула-выпрыгнула из платья, оборачиваясь лисой. Надо было бежать, но лисица уже вцепилась когтями в плечи, повисла, не давая двинуться, словно весила не меньше тигра. Она зарычала и тут же вгрызлась в горло – брызги крови в разные стороны, и леденящее ощущение смерти.  
  


* * *

Таканори проснулся в холодном поту. Похмелья не было, но остатки кошмара давили на голову куда сильнее. Ему бы прямо сейчас убежать домой, но неведомая сила потянула его на кухню, где Койю готовил завтрак. И когда Таканори рассказал ему свой сон, успокаиваясь за чашкой кофе и сигаретами, Койю начал смеяться. Смеяться этим безумным, тихим смехом, в котором Таканори почудился лисий лай, и кофе вдруг начал отдавать металлическим привкусом крови.

Он увидел во взгляде Койю искреннее понимание своих страхов, оцепенел и будто растворялся в его глазах, не в силах отвернуться. Собственное биение сердца оглушало, и ему казалось, что Койю тоже его слышал. И когда тот подошёл ближе, Таканори вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на пальцы, коснувшиеся его плеча. Койю предложил остаться у него и отдохнуть хотя бы несколько дней. И как бы невзначай добавил, что в его доме Таканори нечего бояться. Во всяком случае, пока.

От того, как у Койю изменился тон, сердце ушло в пятки, и Таканори съёжился от новой порции лисьего смеха. Таканори не знал, шутка это или издевательство. Нервно сглотнув, он поднёс чашку к губам и вдруг замер, внезапно поймав мысль, о чём должна быть его следующая песня.


End file.
